At the infinite
by Verathewierdcat
Summary: "The worst part of it was the fact that those who we love and trust the most are the ones who hurt us at the end."


**6 Months Ago**

If she had known that Ginny would bring her to a bar, Hermione would have never listened to the red head. The bar itself was called Elegent- a terribly cliche name for a terribly low quality place. She sat on the red stools as she watched her friend get groped by men and was further surprised after she saw Ginny enjoying it.

The bartender had tried to make occasional conversation with her but, she had dismissed his efforts politely. In the four hours she had been there, Hermione had seen girls throw themselves at old men and and men flirt with girls younger than the,. It was midnight when she finally spotted Ginny and announced she was going to leave.

"But Hermione," the red head protested. "We just got here."

She forced a smile. "We've been here for 4 hours."

"But the fun hasn't even started." Ginny winked at a blonde who was eyeing her.

She grimaced. Ginny had transformed into a new person after her break up with Harry a few months ago and she was not yet assured that she liked this "new" Ginevra Weasley. Bidding farewell, she stepped out of the bar and frowned as the heels of her shoes hit the cracked pavement. Stumbling clumsily on them, she headed towards the alley from which Ginny and her had appariated.

Her dress was small and the robe was even smaller, but it felt extra tiny as a cold breeze spread across the deserted alley. Shivering, she rubbed her arms against each other and felt the goosebumps stand out prominently.

The street was merely two steps away when she felt a prickling sensation on her neck. Her feet felt clogged and numb. Before she could take one more step, she collapsed on the floor, her wand rolling out of its comfy home in the pocket of her robe.

Darkness covered her eyes and the last thing she heard was the muttering of spells.

* * *

**Present Day**

The scars had taken up residence throughout her body. Its pink color painting itself and its intricate details thoroughly on her pale skin. She stared back at her reflection, it was taunting-her brown hair was plastered around her neck as distant eyes gazed back at her. It was hideous, ugly and she felt something close pity for herself as she looked away from the mirror that was perched on the wall.

Covering her arms quickly with the sleeves of her blazer, she gawked at the various files in front of her. They were all complete, a good 1 hour before she had to hand them in. Sitting at a large oak desk and serving Lucius Malfoy was the best job she could possibly find. It had not taken the brunette long to realize that she was a poster child and that was the only reason why the ministry hired her and kept her in the same position for 2 years straight. Furious, she had quit her old job and quickly realized that being best friends with Harry Potter was the only reason why she got hired. Malfoy Industries was the only place where they judged her qualification and not whom she was involved with. How naive she had been back then, if she had kept that old-low paying job, at least she could have kept her dignity.

Her eyes wandered around and fell back on the seat to which she was bound. Lucius Malfoy. The man was once cruel but, he was changed. The man was still arrogant, rude and selfish but, they had learned to tolerate each other. In the one year she worked here, he served as her mentor and almost posed as a father-like figure in her life. Almost.

But the man was 49 now and had already retired yesterday. But, the fact that his bastard, dickhead of a son was taking over was what scared her. Her last encounter with Draco sodding Malfoy was not a pleasant one and she learned without a breath that the prick was still the same as he was when they were still at Hogwarts.

* * *

_Flashback (5 days ago)_

_She sat in the soft benches in the back of Malfoy Manor. The place still scared her and the past memories she had created here were not very reassuring. Nacrissa Malfoy had insisted she come and though he did not say anything, she saw Lucius Malfoy agree with his wife._

_So now she was here, stuck in a retirement party full of elderly wizards-most were purebloods that had hates her. The other half of the population consisted of their children. Among them were Pansy Parkinson, Blaize Zabini, the Greengrass sisters, Theodore Nott, Goyle, Crabbe and the devil himself, Draco Malfoy. Of course, she kept her distance from them but, the devil had seen her and his lips twisted in that sodding smirk she had detested so much._

_She turned her head away and took a sip of the wine from one of the intricate glass cups the elves had given to her. Her scars were hidden with various charms and spells. But, these days, they were not that reliable. Even a touch of liquid can dissolve the fake layer skin that covered the cuts._

_She was not the one who had inflicted the cuts, someone else had. But, no one had believed her. She had screamed, begged, and cried telling them who it was but, they had closed her like a book. Shaking her head from the memories, she gazed up and and almost immediately she noticed that Draco Malfoy was still staring at her with that sodding smirk of his. He raised his hand slowly and nodded in her direction._

_She was sure she looked like a fish-her mouth fell wide open and she gawked at him with wide eyes. Did see just see what she think she saw? The Draco Malfoy had acknowledged her presence and nodded towards her. God was making miracles today._

_Her reaction fueled the devil's fire more for his already large smirk got even large as he proceeded down and walked toward her. Why was he coming this way? Why the fuck was he walking this way? She watched with a flabbergasted expression as he slid his body next to hers on the bench. Why the hell was he sitting next to her? What was the meaning of this?_

_"Granger."_

_"Malfoy," she replied with the same monotone voice as he had._

_"Father is retiring."_

_"I know." Why was he telling her all this?_

_"I'll be his replacement."_

_Holu fucking shit! No one told her that. All she had been told was that some 'new guy' was taking Lucius Malfoy's place. How could she have been such an idiot! Of course it was going to be Malfoy. Stupid, stupid Hermione! It was time to get rid of herself or Malfoy and frankly, she liked the first option better._

_"I know," she replied quietly. Liar, liar pants on fire._

_"Really, well, look how ironic it is. You, Hermione Granger, will now serve me, Draco Malfoy. What happened to the fucking grades you fucking got all the fucking time? You'll have to call me sir, listen to all my orders. My, my Granger your fucking protectors would not be there to save you from me."_

_He winked at her and took another gulp of the firewhiskey he was drinking. That fucking prick! Who that hell did he think he was? Serve him her ass. She breathed in and out. Think about the money, think about the money._

_"I'm not going to be one of your slaves. I'm only there to work and earn some fucking money and-"_

_"Tsk, tsk Granger," his eyes flashed around as he shot a grin to someone nearby. "Now, you can't talk like that to you boss-to-be, can you?"_

_She glowered at him and she was sure for a moment that the glass on her hand was going to break. _

_"My bad, where are my manners? I will not be one of your fucking slaves you fucktard. There, is that better, Mr. Malfoy?"_

_His lips twisted into an odd smile, something Hermione rarely saw him do. Malfoy dipped his head near her ear. "Feisty as ever, Ms. Granger. I love it."_

_He smirked one last time before sliding off the bench, leaving a very dumbfounded Hermione Granger behind._

* * *

"Already daydreaming? Tsk, tsk, Granger."

She looked up and the stomach full of anxiety turned into dread. Malfoy stood before her, dressed in expensive tailored slacks and a blazor. His hair was cut short but, it was gelled back in an unruly manner. She felt her feet raise her up.

"Malfoy?"

He smirked his annoying smirk. "The one and only. But, Granger, I expect you to call me Mr. Malfoy."

She balled up her wrists. _Think about the money. Think about the money. _

She tried to smile but, was sure that it looked like a grimace. "Of course, Mr. Mafoy."

"Good."

He walked off into his cabin, the air of pride following him. She fell to her seat. Stupid sodding Malfoy!


End file.
